Hunting the Truth
by gingerexplosion
Summary: Erik Lensherr, a member of the Assassin Order, was hunting a specific man. A man that had ruined his life. A man that had lied to him. XMFC AU, where they are in the Assassin's Creed universe. No powers. Rated M for later chapters. Cherik.


The year was 1664. Erik Lensherr sat on the top of one of the many watchtowers in London Centrum, watching the people below him and looking around for possibly citizen in need of help, since he felt incredible kind that day. Normally didn't Erik really help anyone, only if he could get money from it of course. He inhaled a deep breath of the fresh morning air, nothing like the air down on the ground. No, this was much fresher and didn't stink of death and decease.

Erik stood up and looked down at the busy streets again and looked for something soft he could land on when he did the leap of faith. His gaze locked at a wagon filled with hay and smiled a bit. Perfect. He spread his arms, shortly closing his eyes, before he set off from the ledge and elegant fell down, almost looking like an eagle hunting its prey. He was careful about making sure he landed on his back in the big wagon and looking out after any guards that should be patrolling. Erik quickly jumped out and walked into the mass of people in the too narrow streets, while he dusted himself off for hay that sat in his hair and clothes. There were signs from shops everywhere on the buildings and so many sounds there suddenly were. Erik already missed the silence on the roof of the buildings. People were shouting from their booths from the marketplace around 100 meters away, almost demanding people to come closer for a look on what they sold, along with the chatter from the crowd he walked in, sometimes screams from people that probably got something stolen from sneaky thieves. Erik reminded himself of the thieves and quickly both made sure his money and weapons still was on him, before going towards a random direction, not actually sure where he was heading. He wasn't really familiar with London, actually not England at all, since this was his first trip there, but looking from the high place before, helped him a lot and he kind of had a map in his head of this area now.

_As some maybe could tell from his name, Erik Lensherr was born in Germany in a family maybe up above the most families. The Lensherr family was known and respected for its work with the military and Erik had a future in the military as well, until the day the world rambled for him. He was only at the age of 13, when he came home from the daily walk at the marketplace, coming home to see his parents laying on the floor in the living room, blood everywhere. The sight still haunted him in his dreams._

_A military doctor named Klaus Schmidt, a friend of the family, took care of Erik, raising him as his own without Erik knowing that Klaus was responsible for the death of his parents. It took Erik merely 2 years to find out the truth._

_Erik was simply just walking down the hall when he heard someone shout angry, and as curious Erik always have been he walked closer, stopping beside a door which wasn't closed. He looked a little inside, seeing Klaus and another man, discussing something. His breath came to a halt when Klaus mentioned his parents, saying such evil things he never thought he would hear coming from the man's mouth. Even though Klaus was speaking English as he recognized, with the other man, he could pretty much understand what they talked about, something Klaus Schmidt or Sebastian Shaw as his real name was, would regret later on, of ever teaching Erik different languages. _

_Erik quickly ran up to his room after that, packing all necessary things down in a bag, before escaping out of the window with rage filling his whole being. Erik had trusted that man, looking at him as a father even. He wanted to kill him, watch his blood spilling, making the floor and walls red._

Erik quickly came back to reality again, looking a little confused around as he had forgotten where he was. It had been almost 6 years since he escaped from Sebastian's claws and he had travelled to London because of the rumors of him being here. Erik now worked for the Assassin Order, ever since his brothers found him in an alley not long time after he had escaped, almost starved to death. It was hard being a homeless orphan at that time.

He clenched his fist of the memories, walking deeper into the crowd.

* * *

First chapter! I know it's short and probably boring, but I suck at making long chapters (they'll maybe get longer after some time though) and I swear it'll get more angsty and stuff ^^ I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, my English is kind of weird after 2 months of summer vacation.

Please come with ideas of how Erik can meet Charles! I think of making Charles like Leonardo from Assassin's Creed (inventor, creative and all that), but I'm still kind of lost on how they're going to meet ^^

First time in making both a X-men and Assassin's creed fanfic.

**Please review! I really want to know if I should continue this or I'm just wasting time ^^'**


End file.
